1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless network access apparatus, and more particularly to a wireless network access apparatus having a curved antenna for facilitating signal receiving effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical wireless network access facilities, such as local area wireless network (LAN) cards or devices, and wireless local area wireless network (WLAN) cards or devices, etc., have been developed for allowing users to communicate with various wireless network systems, such as ethernet, and the like.
The typical wireless network access facilities communicate with each other with microwave signals which may be transmitted in straight lines, and may not be transmitted with a diffraction effect. The microwave signals may be transmitted by the wireless network access facilities for about 100 m in buildings, and for about 300 m outdoors. Accordingly, a number of wireless network access facilities need to be widely built or installed everywhere, for allowing the users to communicate with the wireless network systems.
The typical wireless network access facilities comprise the typical telescopic antenna for communication purposes. However, the typical telescopic antenna may not be used to effectively receive the microwave signals, such that the users may not easily communicate with the wireless network systems with the typical wireless network access facilities.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional wireless network access facilities.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a wireless network access apparatus including a curved antenna for facilitating a signal receiving effect.
The other objective of the present invention is to provide a wireless network access apparatus including a slidable cover selectively or optionally provided and slidably attached to a housing for selectively shielding the housing.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a wireless network access apparatus comprising a housing, a circuit board received in the housing, and including means for communicating with wireless network systems, and an antenna attached to the housing and coupled to the circuit board, and including a curved surface provided thereon for effectively receiving microwave signals.
The housing includes a seat attached thereto for supporting the antenna. The seat includes a socket provided thereon, the antenna includes a rotatable member provided thereon and rotatably secured in the socket of the seat, for allowing the antenna to be rotated relative to the seat.
The socket includes a wall member having a slot formed therein for increasing a resilience of the socket, and for facilitating an engagement of the rotatable member into the socket. The seat includes a cap attached thereto for defining the socket thereof. The antenna includes a shank extended therefrom, and the rotatable member is provided on the shank of the antenna.
The housing includes a portion having the seat attached thereto, and a cover, such as a front cover slidably attached to the housing and movable away from the portion of the housing for exposing the seat.
The housing includes at least one oblong hole formed therein, and the front cover has at least one stud extended therefrom and slidably engaged in the oblong hole of the housing. The oblong hole of the housing includes two ends, and the housing includes a retaining device for retaining th6 stud of the cover in either of the ends of the oblong hole of the housing.
The housing includes at least one latch extended therefrom, and the front cover has at least one channel formed therein for slidably receiving the latch of the housing. The cover includes a notch formed therein and having a length smaller than that of the channel of the cover, for receiving the latch of the housing before the latch of the housing is engaged into the channel of the cover. The cover includes a flange extended therefrom and having the notch and the channel formed in the flange of the cover.
The housing includes a rear portion having a rear cover detachably secured thereto, and a bracket selectively attached to the rear portion of the housing when the rear cover is disengaged from the housing. The rear portion of the housing includes at least one key hole formed therein, the bracket includes at least one hook engageable into the key hole of the housing for attaching the housing to various objects.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of a detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to accompanying drawings.